


The consequences of taking risks

by Dottieunderwood



Category: Mirror's Edge
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottieunderwood/pseuds/Dottieunderwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a tiny thing I wrote from celeste’s perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	The consequences of taking risks

Her lungs were burning. The wind colliding with her face didn't feel pleasant and she didn't feel _free_  anymore.. Wasn't that the whole point of running?

She felt locked up but she didn't have a choice. She had to do this for faith atleast. Or that's what she told herself. Part of it was for faith, but the rest?

She wasn't so sure of that. She had made a choice, a bad one, but it was either that or die and she wasn't going to die just yet. They trained her and they trained her hard. Faith barely even kept up with her. She couldn't trust anyone and so she made it look like she was trying to kill her. But her moves were so carefully chosen. She knew faith and she knew how she ran. She knew what she was capable of and she knew how she works and thinks. She'd never _ever_  take a risk like that. For she especially knew what the consequences of risks were. So she chose her moves carefully, knowing what faith could dodge and what she couldn't. And she let her break her heart a thousand times over.


End file.
